Manos Incorrectas
by naramato
Summary: Él es más valiente de lo que ella piensa y ella es más cobarde de lo que él recordaba. Pasan diez segundos, uno por cada año que ha pasado, y sus miradas se encuentran nuevamente. ADVERTENCIA: no trata sobre infidelidad pero tampoco de parejas felices. Renruki. Ichiruki.


**Summary:** Él es más valiente de lo que ella piensa y ella es más cobarde de lo que él recordaba. Pasan diez segundos, uno por cada año que ha pasado, y sus miradas se encuentran nuevamente.

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach no me pertenece. De ser así, habría un Abarai-Taichou soltero por ahí.

* * *

 _ **Manos incorrectas**_

 _ **.**_

Ella sentía sus dedos recorrer su largo cabello, porque a él le gustaba que lo tuviera largo pero a ella no. Le hace sentir una persona diferente como si en vez de sólo diez años, hubieran transcurrido cien y ni siquiera los notó pasar. Los dedos del hombre junto a ella se entremezclan con su cabello, lo acaricia de una manera suave, con delicadeza como si fueran hebras de oro las que toca; lo recorre y llega a las puntas. Vuelve a posar su mano sobre su cabeza y baja lentamente, parte del dorso de su mano toca la mejilla de la mujer y se detiene ahí. Sus ojos se conectan por un segundo pero ella dirige su mirada hacia un lado inmediatamente, él sólo continua sus caricias.

No es estúpido, sabe lo que sucede pero también tiene el conocimiento de que nada cambiará. Le sigue acariciando el cabello como si con eso alejara todos los pensamientos que inundan la cabeza de la mujer frente a él. Sus caricias no se detienen pero la mirada de ella no regresa a él así como tampoco su mente ni su corazón. «¿Qué tan lejos de mí has ido esta vez?» le pregunta con la mirada que nunca es respondida.

Nunca ha sido inmune a su tacto, porque en cierta forma sí lo quiere y su cuerpo es consciente de él cuando está cerca, cuando están juntos y cuando se separan. La cama sobre la que están se siente fría. Los dedos no se detienen, ella los siente pero no se mueve, no reacciona, no quiere hacerlo. Ella sólo divaga, son diez años de represión, diez años de no sentir _eso_. Pero las manos que recorren su cabello sí las está sintiendo ¿Por qué es diferente? ¿Por qué puede ignorar esto pero no puede ignorar _eso_. En su mente fluye el tacto de otra persona hace diez años.

Rudamente rompe el contacto ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar en _eso_ cuando _él_ la está tocando? Se levanta la cama y se aleja todo lo que la habitación le permite. Llega frente a la gran ventana que deja pasar la luz que ilumina el cuarto, el hombre que minutos antes la acariciaba se quedó con el brazo levantado tocando el aire.

—¿Por qué…?

La pregunta se desvaneció en el aire sin siquiera ser terminada. No había necesidad de preguntarlo porque él sabía bien el porqué, pero no quería decirlo y menos oírlo. La mujer también sabe que no debe decir nada, que será peor si contesta a la interrogativa… pero algo dentro de ella, tal vez ese sentimiento que brotó nuevamente desde ayer, quiere decirlo. Quiere ver un rostro sufriendo así como ella sufrió tanto hace una década, así como ella suprimió el dolor por diez años, así como está sufriendo ahora.

Él es más valiente de lo que ella piensa y ella es más cobarde de lo que él recordaba. Se levanta y se acerca junto a ella pero no la toca, pasan diez segundos, uno por cada año que ha pasado, y sus miradas se encuentran nuevamente. Hay tanto que se dicen, siempre fue así, con él tiene la misma capacidad de comunicarse sólo con un gesto o con una mirada, de hecho fue con el hombre a su lado con quien desarrolló esa habilidad primero. Él ha sido el primero en casi todo pero todo eso ya no es suficiente. Fue su primer amigo, su primera familia, su primer beso, su primer corazón roto, su primera vez… pero no fue el primer hombre que amó, ni el segundo. No fue el primero en devolverle la esperanza, en darle una razón de vivir, el que amó más que nadie, el primero por el cual daría su vida sin dudarlo ni correr lejos… pero es el que está a su lado ahora. Él se quedó a su lado, después de todo, él y nadie más.

Ella dice que fue mejor así, se lo dijo a él, se lo dijo a todos los que se atrevieron a preguntarles. Porque otra vida para ella estaba negada, sabía que sus pecados no podían ser perdonados tan fácilmente y debe pagarlos. No es infeliz, en cierta forma no se siente un castigo, pero no es la más feliz, no es tan feliz como lo sería si _eso_ hubiera podido ser posible. Y lo era, estaba la opción, pero el bienestar de todos, de _él_ , era mayor.

—Todo ya pasó y esto pasará también. — la mujer mira por la ventana un momento, la luna ilumina todo y puede ver perfectamente las flores que están en el jardín. La paz de la noche poco a poco la invade y siente que su pecho está un poco, sólo un poco, menos apretado.

El hombre la mira y no sabe que pensar. Debería sentirse aliviado de que ella no lo dejará todo por volver esos años atrás pero se siente vacío pues él no es suficiente para ella, lo sabe. Suspira su nombre —Rukia — suavemente y ella voltea hacia él. Su mirada es penetrante, sus ojos son tan claros cuando lo miran así y le transmiten todo lo que está en su corazón. Porque él siempre pudo leer sus ojos, aún cuando eran sólo unos niños corriendo por las calles del Inuzuri, aún cuando la abandonó y tenía que mirarla de lejos, aún cuando la vio amar a otro hombre frente a sus narices. Por eso mismo él sabe que ella no lo dejará todo atrás, que continuará adelante porque este es el camino que escogió, que ella quiere amarlo tanto como lo amó «¿o ama?» a _él_.

Por esta noche siente que tiene el derecho de ser egoísta, de dañar a los demás, de que a Renji también le duela esto aunque él sea genuinamente feliz. Se abraza a él como si fuera una niña pequeña buscando refugio, su voz está apagada por el mismo pecho del hombre pero aún así es audible:

—¿ _Él_ es feliz, cierto? —se siente débil y mala persona, ensuciando sus propios sentimientos y los del hombre que es su esposo. Pero sólo por hoy, por esta noche, necesita que alguien le confirme que lo que hizo está bien.—¿Ichigo es feliz?

Renji quiere decirle que sí, que Ichigo es realmente feliz con su familia y que no hay nada que cambie eso pero no puede. Las palabras no le salen porque él vio esa mirada, esa expresión que detestaba en el rostro del humano que una vez fue shinigami. No hay tiempo que separe a dos almas que están unidas y ese día Renji pudo comprobar que es verdad. Abrazó a Rukia con fuerza, tratando de hacerle sentir su pena y su amor, porque no quiere dejarla ir ni tampoco quiere que se vaya. Las palabras, que en su boca saben a mentira pero su corazón quiere hacerlas realidad, salen de manera pausada y clara para que su esposa las escuche sin error.

—Está en el lugar que debe estar, el lugar que puede hacerlo feliz sin sacrificar todo. — le pone el dedo en la herida, él sabe que ese fue el mayor miedo de Rukia: que Ichigo tuviera que abandonar todo por ella; porque ella tampoco pudo abandonar todo por él.

Ella se aferra aún más a él pero no llora, ya ha llorado lo suficiente y las lágrimas ya no salen. Sus brazos la rodean y sus manos comienzan a acariciar su largo cabello nuevamente. A ella no le gusta largo, ya no… aunque no está segura si es porque Ichigo le dijo hoy, después de diez años, que prefería su cabello corto que le recordaba buenos tiempos, de cuando estaban juntos. Sentía las manos de Renji pero las sentía como las incorrectas, porque eran suaves y cuidadosas mientras que las de Ichigo siempre fueron firmes y rudas. Cuando Ichigo le acariciaba el cabello lo hacía fuertemente mientras se aferraba a ella en un abrazo profundo. Ahora eran las manos incorrectas las que la tocaban.

Continuaron abrazados por horas, sin decir una palabra, pero sabían que apenas saliera el sol todo estaría olvidado. El día diez años después del adiós habrá quedado atrás, Renji amaría a Rukia por cientos de años más como siempre lo ha hecho y Rukia seguirá rezando una plegaria para poder amar a Renji tanto como él la ama, como tanto una vez amó a Ichigo. Porque Rukia ama a su esposo, pero no de la manera que él espera, porque aunque daría la vida por él y su hija (a quien ama más que nadie en el mundo, en cualquier mundo) no puede olvidar el "si hubiera". Aunque lo aceptaba, pues desde el principio supo cómo terminaría todo, siempre estuvo consciente de cual sería su decisión final. Porque todo era mejor así, esta era la forma correcta en que ambos debían vivir sus vidas. Pero a pesar de todo eso, no podía dejar de sentir que eran las manos incorrectas las que acariciaban su largo cabello. La felicidad de él era lo más importante, el pasado ahora es sólo su mayor tesoro que guarda en los recovecos de su corazón.

El sol alumbra en Soul Society y el décimo tercer escuadrón saluda a su capitana que saluda a sus subordinados luciendo su nuevo corte de pelo. A pesar de que un nuevo día llegó, Rukia no puede desprenderse del pasado y Renji sólo puede decirle lo bella que se ve, porque la sonrisa nostálgica de Rukia ante su cabello corto la hace más bella con sus ojos brillando por los recuerdos felices de hace diez años.

* * *

 **Notes** : En realidad no recordaba haber escrito esto hasta que lo encontré en mis documentos hoy mientras hacía una traducción… Lo terminé y quise subirlo porque sí. Renji es también uno de mis favoritos (y aprendí a amarlo más en Burimyu aunque eso igual fue más trabajo de parte de Dajoon más que nada, hahaha) y no sé, siento que merecía más cosas también. Sus sentimientos nunca fueron puestos claramente (cuando peleaba con Byakuya en el arco de SS, para mí la razón principal era su deseo de superarlo y ser reconocido más que Rukia misma) como sucedió con muchos de los pairings en Bleach. De todas formas, como personaje individual, creo que Kubo le quedó debiendo bastante. Creo que este tipo de escritura triste va perfectamente conmigo ahora mismo _¡Iorana!_


End file.
